


Missing Piece

by deadlyhwa



Series: Missing Piece [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), Magic, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Slightly dubious consent, Smut, Snooping, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Spanking, Swearing, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tie Kink, Tom Riddle Being an Asshole, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is still evil, Tom pushes reader away, Vaginal Fingering, pre- - Freeform, reader is muggle-born, reader is slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyhwa/pseuds/deadlyhwa
Summary: There was a missing piece to the story of Tom Riddle. There was a time in his life where he truly felt love. This short series will tell a story of a non-canonical romance that Tom shared throughout his life. (This was originally smut but I got carried away lol)
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Series: Missing Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069841
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. A Truce

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or attempt claim the Harry Potter franchise, its characters, and etcetera. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle proposes a truce to his enemy at Hogwarts because of something she had seen. They both get more than they bargained for.

He spoke among his followers, making them laugh without cracking a smile himself. He only smirked, it seemed to be the only thing he could do. He glanced at you; his gaze felt like needles piercing at your skin. You looked away and waited for the lesson to start. Tom copied your movements, trying to figure out how you out bested him at most things, if not all things. Your hand would be up before his, you would get the spell right before he did. You defeated him in duals, you would never allow him to have to satisfaction of winning. 

And that angered him. He has always been the best, at least before you stumbled into this world. With little knowledge and a muggle background, you surpassed everyone in your year; which meant Tom Riddle too. As the lesson went on, you noticed him trying to manipulate your participation and assignments. You easily deflected them with the bend of a finger. He was incredibly frustrated and did not know how to bring you down. It did not matter how much times he tried hexing you, nothing came to harm you. 

The transfiguration lesson ended as quick as it started, and the students did not waste any time to leave. You made sure to stay behind and help the professor clean up, earning a scoff from Tom. “Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.” She whispered to him as he walked past her. He rolled his eyes and followed the crowd outside. “You didn’t need to do this,” Professor Dumbledore chuckled. “I mean you really did not need to do this.” He wiggled his fingers, letting you know he could have had this room cleaned in seconds. 

“I guess I still hold onto my muggle traditions.” You pressed your lips in a thin line, feeling quite idiotic for doing this. “I appreciate your dedication. You have been doing very well here and I applaud you for it.” He sat at his desk. “Now run along, I’m sure your friends are waiting.” He grinned. “Have a good day Professor!” She beamed at him and walked out the classroom swiftly. As you started down the halls, you were yanked back and pulled to the side. You went to scream but a slender hand covered your mouth. 

You inhaled and caught the scent of your enemy, light cologne and his natural musk. You’ve gotten a whiff of it a couple of times from being paired up for assignments and other activities. Despite being in the same house, the leading house, everyone knew of their rivalry. But they assumed it was friendly. He always found a way to display his disdain for her when backs were turned to them. She kept it as professional as possible but may have slipped a spell or two to get back at him. 

And now, in this moment, he had her pressed against him. She bit his hand, causing him to release her and swear. She moved back and drew her wand, “What the hell are you doing?” Her eyes were wide. He grimaced and wiped his palm on his robe. “You would never go anywhere with me if I asked.” Tom stood tall, not a single doubt visible within in. “How would you know? You never asked.” You rolled your eyes, slowly dropping your wand. “What is this about anyways?” 

“I want to propose a truce.” He cleared his throat. You blinked and turned on your heels, walking off. He stood there, bewildered by your action. He jogged up to your side. “A truce? You have too big of an ego to want a truce.” Your strides were quick, you wanted to put distance between you two. But his long legs matched your pace easily. He realized that you were heading for the library, “So, is this you refusing my offer?” He tilted his head. “I think my reaction speaks for itself.” The library was quiet as usual, no one paid them attention. Only a handful of students lingered in the large space. 

You passed many rows of bookcases, choosing one towards the very back. “I just think we should put all of this behind us.” He clasped his hands behind his back. You skimmed through books, ignoring his words. He sighed and stepped behind you, closing the space between you once again. Your breath hitched, which he noticed. He smirked and pulled the book you were searching for. He held out the thick and leather book before you. “Thanks.” You muttered, reaching for it. He moved his hand, deciding to play with you. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Fight for it.” He challenged you. “Oh, I will.” You glared at him. You practically tackled him, which surprised him. But he was able to maintain his balance, instinctively wrapping his arms around you. That gave you a chance to take the book. “You’re too easy Tom,” You knew he hated when people called him by his name, but you could not care less about his feelings. “You sure know how to piss me off Y/N.” He faked a grin. “I try, Riddle.” You smiled widely, placing your hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t want a truce; you want something else. I see through you.” You peered up at him. “You know me so well for someone who hates me.” He looked impressed. “I don’t hate you Riddle. I just don’t like you.” You laughed. He huffed, “Anyways. I want you to shut up about what you saw.” His entire demeanor changed. “I didn’t see anything.” You leaned back on the bookcase. He watched you closely, his dark eyes scanning you to decide something. 

His arms came up beside your head, caging you in. “But you did,” His voice was eerily soft, and his expression was blank. “I didn’t.” You tried maintaining your stance, but he was breaking you. Your eyes left his, unable to stare into the darkness. “Y/N,” His tone was teasing, and he moved his head, trying to catch your gaze. “What do you want? I won’t say anything.” You exhaled, looking at his eyes. You always knew that Tom was never who he appeared to be. And that was confirmed last night when you caught him in the girl’s bathroom. He emerged through an entrance within the girl’s bathroom. 

It was late and no one was supposed to be awake, you simply could not sleep while he had an agenda. You two froze and stared at each other, but you just ended up taking off. You really would not have told anyone; it was not your business. It did not bother you as much as he wanted it to. You did not fear him, not one bit. “How am I supposed to trust you?” He flexed his jaw. “I promise I won’t say a thing. I don’t even know what that was.” You admitted, your eyes fluttering at your proximity. 

“You’re either incredibly clueless or incredibly intelligent…I don’t believe you.” He decided. “Then what are you going to do about it?” You unintentionally riled him up. “I could kill you,” He truly considered it, pursing his lips. Your lips parted and suddenly you truly felt threatened. “Okay, fun time is over.” You tried pushing him away from you, but he would not budge. “Tom,” You hissed, still trying to get him off of you. He smirked, enjoying the sight of your squirming. You shut your eyes and thought an approach to guarantee your freedom. You planted your lips on his, moving into him. 

He let out a sound of shock, stepping back like you thought he would. But he did not let go. Tom snaked his arm around your waist and slipped his hand up your shoulder, caressing the exposed skin of your neck. Your hands were on his chest, prepared to shove him. But you wanted savor the softness of his plump lips. You two separated for air. “I’ll think about that truce.” You sighed. You did not get one step out from the row before you were yanked back again. “You gotta stop doing that.” His lips attached to your neck, nipping at the skin. You let out a whimper, which resulted him in covering you mouth. 

“You promise you won’t say anything?” He whispered in your ear, his hand moving past your robe. You nodded frantically, feeling his slender fingers play with the band of your plaid skirt. You back yourself into him, wanting to feel something. It was like he had to tease you through this too. “You don’t know how long I wanted to do this,” He muttered, removing his hand from your mouth. “You hated me because I caused you to get aroused? How odd,” You joked. “That’s an aspect. You are absolutely, unobtainable.” He answered. His hand lingered near your throat, waiting to cover your mouth when you could not control yourself. 

You could not process this situation. Yes, you could never deny how attractive he was, but you never expected this to even take place. You never expected that his hands would be reach down your skirt in a library. His fingers dipped down, running through your wet folds. “You’re already so wet for me.” He nibbled on your earlobe. You think the thought of anyone walking past was turning you on the most. “You like this, huh?” His breath fanned on your ear. “Putting on a show for anyone who could walk by.”

It was like he could read your mind. He rubbed slow circles on your clit, his other handle gently wrapped around your throat. He did not know what you into, though he was slowly starting to not care. His grip grew tight and you felt yourself become slightly hazed. “Fuck,” You whispered, rolling your hips into his hand. "Tighter,” You pleaded, your knees practically giving in. He gave you what you wanted, sending euphoric tingles through your body. His pace fastened, it would not take you long to come undone and he knew that. 

He leaned forward for better access, taking you with him. You bit on your lip so hard that you could almost taste the bitterness of blood. “Cum for me Y/N,” He growled lowly. And you did. Your orgasm came crashing in, taking over your sense and leaving you trembling. He removed his hand from your skirt, spinning you around to face him. He wanted you to watch as he licked up your arousal from his fingers. “You taste lovely,” He looked down at you. 

“Shut up.” You said through gritted teeth, adjusting your skirt and robe. You moved your hair around to cover up the fresh hickeys and bruises. “This truce seems to be going well.” He grinned triumphally. “Well its’s coming to an end.” You headed for the exit, the kids seemed to disappear, only two remaining. Once again, they did not even look up from their books. “It was in the moment.” You added. “Yeah, yeah…Come with me.” He took your hand and weaved through the students in the halls. They gave you looks, wondering why you were together. But they figured that they would hear about it later, that you were just going to duel or something. Some were tempted to follow, but their friends held them back. 

No one wanted to cross Tom in any way, so they let it go. Students from Gryffindor, Lily and one of her friends walked past you. Lily knew you as the “Nice Slytherin”. You must have gotten along due to the fact that they were muggle-born, but you were just nice to everyone. Tom turned up his nose at Lily, “Mudblood,” He said under his breath. “I’m muggle-born too.” You reminded him. “Yeah but…” He trailed off. “But?” You crossed your arms over your chest, releasing his hand. “You’re different.” He mumbled. “Right. So, to hell with muggle-born students, but not me. That just does not make any sense.” 

“You talk too much.” 

“And you…” Nothing came to mind, which made you frustrated. He chuckled, draping his arm over your shoulder. “We’re going to my room.” He grinned, stopping at the Slytherin’s house door, which was disguised as a wall. “Boomslang.” You said in unison. You stepped into the common room and followed Tom into the boy’s dormitories. Obviously, women were not allowed there and vis versa, but there was no one around to catch them.

Tom put a spell on the door, locking it for his two other roommates. He removed his robe, leaving him in a button up and an emerald tie, black slacks and leather shoes—just as any Slytherin. But you thought he wore it best. He rolled up his sleeves and pushed you to sit on the edge of his bed. He stood over you, placing his fingers under your chin to make you look up at him. “Look at you,” His thumb rubbed over your bottom lip. “I bet you can’t want for me to fuck you.” He smirked.

“No, I can absolutely wait. Can you?” You tested him. He nodded, “Okay, then you can leave.” He gestured for the door. You stood up and removed your robe, “I couldn’t do that to you.” You pouted playfully, loosening his tie. You ran your fingers through his dark locks and pecked his lips. “Your vanity is too important to you, Riddle.” You teased, unbuttoning his shirt. “Thank you for your concern,” He chuckled genuinely. You have never seen him amused in this way. He only laughed when it was at the demise of someone else. 

You do not understand how anyone could see him as an innocent boy. It must be those eyes. He removed his tie as he slipped off his shirt. Tom was lean yet slim, you wondered how he had any kind of muscle when his nose was always buried in a book. You traced your finger over his collar bone, looking up at him with hungry eyes. You sat down as you were before and immediately went to unbuckle his belt. He licked his lips, waiting for your next move. You took your time unbuttoning his pants, which frustrated him. But he did not protest. 

You scoffed to yourself at the tent in his underwear. “I’m honored.” You gave him a smug grin. He rolled his eyes and you gave your attention back to his crotch area. You pulled down his drawers and his length stood proudly before you. No wonder he was so boastful, he was huge. “How long have you been hiding this?” You quirked a brow at him, wrapping your hand around his girth. You pumped him slowly, batting your lashes at him. He did not answer you; he was too caught up in the pleasure you were giving him. 

You gave his tip kitten licks, swirling your tongue over his tip. You took him in, trying to get as much of him in your mouth. “Shit,” He hissed, grabbing a handful of your hair as you bobbed your head on his cock. Your tongue flattened against the ridges and veins on his length. He guided your head down, you just dropped your jaw and allowed to him to continue the assault of your mouth. He let out a groan, pulling you back. “Fuck, you look so beautiful for me.” Your mouth was sloppy, coated in drool and precum that ran down your chin. 

He stepped out of his pants and shoes, while you unbuttoned your top. Your hands trailed up to your tie. “Wait,” Tom stopped you. “Keep it on.” He lowered himself, undoing the knots of your shoes. He pulled you closer, pushing at your abdomen. You fell on your back but propped yourself up. His eyes were trained down, his hands were going up your skirt. His fingers hooked on the sides of your panties and dragged the thin fabric off of you. He lifted your legs up. You watched him closely as his hands ran up and down your thighs, leaving kisses at the side of your calf. He settled on his knees and placed your legs on his shoulder. 

Your skirt bunched up at your hips in this position. He held your skirt back and dipped down, licking a long stripe from your core up to your clit. You could barely see his eyes with your skirt still on. You leaned up on your elbows to get a better look. His tongue lapped over your clit in a quick pace, sucking on it here and there. His eyes analyzed your reaction, wanting to make sure that he was truly pleasing you. And he was. You threw your head back in pleasure, letting out squeaky moans. You felt embarrassed at how your body was reacting to his touch. 

Your hand fisted his hair, tugging on it. That only made him more excited. His fingers dug into the flesh of your thighs as he went on. His chin was definitely covered in your arousal, you could feel it gush out when he did that one thing you could not explain. He learned your body as quick as a spell, knowing how to make you scream, make you beg. You felt one of his fingers slide into you. “Shit,” You moaned, tugging his hair again. You wanted him to be closer to you, but that was impossible. He chuckled, sending vibrations through you. He slipped in another, lifting his head up to look at you. 

He pounded his fingers into you, your juices making squelching sounds. He bit his lip, he was growing to love how fucked out you look when he had barely gotten started. He could get used to the sight. Tom went back down, attaching his lips back on your lower lips. “I’m going to—” You moaned, cutting yourself off. He felt you clench around his fingers; he knew that you were coming undone. Your body twitched and your legs shook as you orgasmed, he kept going to ride out your high. “Merlin,” You panted, completely laying down. He climbed on top of you, putting his fingers in your mouth. “We’ve only started sweetheart.” He smirked. You tasted the bitterness of yourself, groaning around his fingers.

He pulled them out. “You’re such a messy girl.” His eyes trailed up and down your body. You leaned up and unclasped your bra in swift moments, “Only for you,” You answered. “Only for me.” He repeated, sitting on his bed. He pulled you by your ankle with strength unknown until now. Tom picked you up and placed you on his lap, you were now straddling him. Your hands gripped on his shoulder as you lined your entrance to his length. “You sure about this?” He asked, he looked terrified. That you might regret this. That you might truly hate him. “You should’ve asked me that when we first got here,” You rolled your eyes, slowly sinking down on him. 

You tried containing your moans, but you could not help yourself. The way he was stretching you out made you whimper. He groaned at your tightness, declaring to himself that he would never find anyone like you. “No, you should have asked me that in the library.” You joked. He kissed you to shut you up, you taste remnants of yourself on his tongue. He moaned in your mouth once you bottomed out. You started to grind on him. His hands gripped on your hips as you moved, enjoying the feeling. He buried his face in your chest, licking and biting at your breast. You moaned, your fingers finding his hair immediately.

You quicken your hips and began to bounce on him. He leaned back taking in your appearance. Your hair was out of place, you had hickeys all along your neck and chest, bruises forming at your thighs and hips, and your breasts jumping with your movements. He kissed you again, guiding your hips on his length. He helped you speed up, bringing you down on his cock himself. Tom allowed you to have the opportunity to ride him on your own. Tom met your thrusts, taking over. He was dominant in all ways apparently. He smacked your ass and wanted to apologize soon after. 

He did not know if you liked it, but by the scream and moan you let out told him otherwise. “Again!” You cried. He did as he was told and gave you another shock of painful pleasure. Your eyes rolled back, and your body convulsed, you had came again. Tom pulled out of you and flipped you on the bed. He kneeled on the bed, wrapping your legs around his waist. He did not let another second pass before sliding back into you. You fisted the sheets and let out silent moans and chokes as he pounded into you. He set a furious pace that he never broke from, letting out guttural moans and growls. 

“Fuck Tom!” You screamed, you only realized now that he was working you on your fourth orgasm. His hand snaked around your throat, applying slight pressure. He was using you up like a ragdoll. And you did not mind it at all. You knew he was finally close when you felt him twitch inside of you. His other hand rubbed hard on your clit. You arched your back, trying to get away from his touch. The overstimulation almost hurt, it was too much, the pleasure was intense. “Tom I can’t,” You shook you head, trying to stop his hands. “Oh, baby you can,” He cooed, removing his hand from your throat. 

“And you will.” He swept away your damp strands hair from your face. You gripped his wrist as you vision was blurred. You heard ringing in your ears as release reached you. At the same time, hot liquid coated your stomach. You could hear his moans, your name laced in them. You closed your eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He pulled out of you and ran about the room. You felt a rag on your stomach, wiping you up. The rag dabbed against your core gently. He grabbed your legs and slipped your panties on, lifting you up to pull it all the way up. 

He laid next to you, on his side. You shifted so that you could face him. “That was…” You spoke, your voice a bit scratchy. “I know.” He chewed on his bottom lip in thought, looking away from you. “What?” You questioned, tracing patterns on his broad chest. “Nothing.” He shut you down, already beginning to distance himself from you. “Oh no, you can’t hide your feelings with me, not after this.” You sat up. “Did you expect us to be in love? Do you think this a fairytale?” He ridiculed you so easily, like it was a second nature. You were up immediately, put back on your clothing. You were not going to take Tom Riddle’s shit, not now, not ever. 

“Wait, don’t.” He stood, stalking towards you. “No Tom,” You hope that using his name would strike a nerve, but it didn’t. “I’m sorry, just stay.” He grabbed your wrist. You gawked at him, the plea in his eyes, or the use of a plea at all, shocked you. Not once has he ever apologized, at least from what you heard. “What am I getting myself into?” You asked aloud, staring right at him. “I don’t hate you.” He looked to ground. “I’m pretty sure the whole dormitory probably knows—” “No, I mean, I don’t hate you.” He repeated. “You fancy me?” You squinted your eyes at me. He stayed silent. “You don’t—Tom Riddle does not spare a glance at anyone for long, let alone fancy someone.” 

“I know that…You’ve just been an exception.” He muttered. “This must be some joke.” You ran your fingers through your hair. “I wish it was.” He turned his back to you, tugging at his locks. Hell, Tom was incapable of love. He despised this feeling that was the result of you. But he cannot help it, your aura has been pulling him in ever since you arrived. It was as if you charmed him. 

But you’re too good. Too good for him. It almost makes him want to steer away from his sinister future. “Tom?” You wrapped your fingers around his forearm, leaning on him. Tom. He hated his name, but when it comes from you, he wants to hear it again, and again, and again. “What’s going on in there?” You asked, referring to his mind. He stared down at you. He can only…admire you for so long before he pursues his goals. But at least he’ll have some time with you. He brought you closer, embracing you. 

“What if I told you that I want to eventually destroy all muggle-born wizards and the rest Hogwarts?” He mumbled by your ear. “I’d ask you to not kill my parents.” You chuckled, assuming that he was joking. “Right.” He gave you a tight-lip grin when you pulled away. You leaned on your heels and kissed him, prolonging it. “I will see you later.” You smiled at him, opening the door. He watched you walk down the hall and step into the common room. He began to close the door, but cheers caught his attention. He rolled his eyes; the boys had heard. But those cheers were followed by exclamations in pain. “Ow!” He heard many of them whine. He chuckled to himself, closing the door. “That’s my girl.”


	2. A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom showed you his true self and you were left with too many choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Tom eventually pushed you away. It was not a surprise, but it still hurt. His whole ‘fancying you’ must to have to been a ploy to just sleep with you. He used you until he no longer needed you. But you cannot deny that those were not the best days of life. It was not always sex with him, you hung out, he sat with you during meals...Little things that he would not usually do. He studied with you and stopped trying to knock you off your place. He read to you at times, his voice was so velvety and soft, it would soothe you until you fell asleep.

He would hold you after your intimate meetings, rather than kicking you out. He would smile, really smile at you. His followers did not crack a single joke or insult without being scolded by Tom. But everything went back to normal in an instance, except he did not bother you. He avoided you. That was not so normal, but it was better than you and him acting like a couple. You sat under a tree, away from everyone else. You were reading a muggle-book, you took some with you when you got to Hogwarts, wanting to hold on to something from home. 

Tom was bewildered by muggle-books and wanted to study them. He did not understand the plots, the heroes and the villains, the tragedies, the love. But he decided to read them anyways, finding that it was not that bad. You wished that you could stop thinking of him, but he invaded your mind with everything your eyes fell on. Every thought you had reminded you of him. You flipped the page and heard crunching leaves near the tree you were under. 

You did not look up, but you were forced to when your book was snatched away from you. You glared up at the person, only catching their silhouette with sunlight surrounding them. They looked like an angel. He leaned down, revealing himself. You knew who it was from the start though. He looked at the grass, trying to figure out what to say to you. You just stood up and bumped him as you walked away. People looked up but did not think anything of it. You did not want to see him, not now. 

You have already switched seats, knew when to be in the common room and library when he was not. You were avoiding him better than he was avoiding you. But him approaching you now, made you run. You did not think that you could handle the confrontation. Unfortunately, you happened to know Tom Riddle. He was someone who did not take ‘no’ for answer, someone who did not give up. His ambition would be the death of him, you knew that better than anyone. You saw revolution and hunger in his eyes at times. He did not need to admit it. Though, you did not know what it meant for him; you just knew what it was on the surface. You rushed for the girl’s bathroom, closing the door behind you. You sighed and stared at yourself through the mirror. You looked down at the sink and tried getting a control of your breathing. 

The door opened, you assumed that it was just another girl. But the sound of the door locking followed suit. You looked up in the mirror and there he was, lingering in your reflection. You turned swiftly, “Just leave me alone.” You sighed. “You forgot your book.” He held it up. “I think I left it for a reason.” You mumbled, wetting your lips. The bathroom went silent. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I know,” You replied. He stepped closer to you, but you took too as many steps back. He looked down.

“I need to show you something.” He took out his wand and stepped closer to you. Tom stopped at one of the faucets. He spoke something in an unknown language, hissing like a snake. Then it dawned on you. He was speaking Parseltongue. “Tom…” You approached him, speaking under your breath. The faucets came apart and one sunk down, revealing a hole. You eyed the entrance, realizing this was what you saw him coming out of. 

He looked at you, trying to assess your reaction. You blinked and parted your lips, but nothing came out. “This is the Chamber of Secrets.” He answered without you asking. You were pretty new this stuff and rarely knew any of the secrets and tales this school held. But you had an ominous feeling about this one. He gestured for you to jump in. “Hell no.” You turned on your heels. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you back. “I need you to know.” He whispered, blinking away the wetness burning at his eyes. “Then you can leave…I won’t hurt you.” He gulped. You pried at his hands, he released you. 

You moved towards the whole and glanced at him before falling in. No matter what Tom came out as or was seen as, you trusted him. He may have intentions to hurt people, but he does not lie. Not when someone is this close to him. The drop was not long, but you were able to take out your wand to stop you from falling on a set of…bones? You tilted your head as you came down gently. Tom was right after you, also landing smoothly. He looked you over, to see if you were okay. You turned, taking in the tunnels. It poorly lit, but it was like you could see everything. 

Tom grabbed your hand, “I need you to promise me something.” He peered into your eyes. Your eyebrows furrowed, waiting for his proposal. “You can’t speak of this. I...I trust you, truly.” He struggled to say those words. “Okay.” You nodded. “I promise.” He guided you further down the tunnels. You wondered why there was no word of this place before. It was huge and resided under Hogwarts, how could this not be discovered? Why was it not taught to us? You were met by a large vault-door, blood red and had snake indentations. Tom started to hiss again, it freaked you out. It was so easy for him, like it was a part of him. 

You swore that you would die today. The door opened, creaking loudly. His hands gripped at your hips. You jumped back, letting out a yelp. “I’m just trying to help you in.” He licked his bottom lip. You squinted your eyes at him and climbed through on your own. You heard him scoff, causing you to grin in victory. You continued down, yet again, he pulled you back against the stone wall. “I need you shut your eyes if you feel or see any kind of movement.” His eyes scanned your face. “Why?” You questioned him. 

“It’d be easier if you don’t know.” He answered, walking in front of you. The tunnels got brighter as you reached an opening. There was nothing in this cave, just a body of water and a stone sculpture of a man above it. You watched it in awe, “Holy shit.” You gasped. He nodded and grinned. “Yeah, holy shit indeed.” You heard sloshing and bubbling coming from the water, like something was emerging. You turned around and squeezed your eyes shut. Your heard slithering and hissed, droplets hit you once the thing surfaced. You heard Tom’s voice again, speaking to the being. 

Things settled and he strolled over to you. His hands were icy when they cupped your face. Your eyes fluttered, “What’s going on?” You frowned. Tom sighed and you both ended up sitting on the stone ground. “I’ve felt something in me, something terrifying and malevolent. I was never afraid of it, but I saw that everyone else was. That’s how I learned what was right and what was wrong…” He started. Tom went on, telling you about his past, before Hogwarts. How his father was a muggle and he descended from Salazar Slytherin, who created The Chamber of Secrets.

He told you about all of his troubling ideas and actions. How he truly wanted to destroy muggle-born wizards—but mainly become the most powerful and feared wizard. He realized who he was before he was a preteen, his intentions only developed from then on. You took in all of this information, you were on the edge with his words. You felt like he was only telling you this because he was going to kill you after. 

You knew that you could never change him, despite the slight ones that have been occurring. You chewed the inside of your cheek, thinking of your options. You could, actually, ignore this and him. You could report him with the evidence of this place, you could mimic the Parseltongue. Or you could stay with him, try pushing it away. Or you could stay with him and try to stop him yourself. That would be absolutely absurd though, impossible. He could easily trap you in here with that thing, use whatever spell to harm you. 

But he didn’t. He grabbed your hand and placed the wood in your hand. He closed it and averted his gaze. “And then I met you.” He chuckled to himself. The laugh was bitter. You clutched the wand. He could kill you with his bare hands. “I hated you.” Tom’s eyes fell back on you, jaw clenched. “I hated you because I wanted you.” His words confused you. He stood, slightly pacing. 

“Don’t you understand Y/N? Can’t you see?” He sneered, his voice booming in the cave. You flinched, your eyes widening at his volume. “I am incapable of love and you came around, made everything seem so easy.” His angry eyes glared at you. “I’m sorry,” You croaked. He sat back down, closer in front of you. “No Y/N. You can’t apologize to me because it’s not your fault. It’s infuriating because it was not like you charmed me, your existence at this school made me this way.”

“I only tried to ignore you because I wanted it to stop, but I felt like hell without you. I wanted to protect you from all of this, hide it from you. I brought you here because I could not live with this burden. I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“So, you want me to leave? Hell, I’ll pack my bags right now. There are schools in America.” His hands held you in place before you could stand. “No, I don’t want you to go. Not at all. I want to stay with me. You’re missing the big picture Y/N.” He said in frustration. “You’re changing me.” He admitted. You gawked at him and tried standing again, but he did not allow it. “Tom, I-” He cut you off. “Anyone else would not dare call me by my name, but you say it without a care. My name can only come from your lips,” His flicked down to them, then back up to your eyes. 

His eyes burned from him fighting tears, he has never felt this torn up, if he ever did. You held out his wand, “You can’t be helped.” Your voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He nodded and took it from you. “Maybe I should leave Hogwarts.” You sighed, removing his hands from your lap. His hands grabbed yours, pulling you in. “Then…One more time,” His words were all over the place, but you understood him, nonetheless. “No Tom, we can’t.” You shook your head. 

“It’ll only make things worse.” You wanted to cry; every part of your body ached for him. You wished that this was not real, that he was not who he was. You could not be in love with a villain, villains can’t love either. “Why?” He cocked his head. “Are you afraid me now?” He frowned. “Tom, what do you want me to think?” Your tone showed that you were exasperated. “You’ll kill so much people—how am I supposed to know that you have not already? Tom this is just really fucked.” You bit your lip. 

“Kiss me and forget about the future. Kiss me for now.” Tom combed back the hair covering your eyes. You leaned in, going against your thoughts, and pressed your lips into his. Your lips were was parted for him, allowing him in. His hands cupped your cheeks as he kissed you passionately. You leaned in further, causing him to almost fall back. You disconnected from him, “I lo-” You cut him off. “Let’s go back up.” He nodded and helped you to your feet. 

Once you were back in the girl’s restroom, you brushed off any remnants of that place. Sun poured through the windows; it was still bright. No one was in here and it was still locked. No one really liked using this one, it was really a crying bathroom, at least it was for you. You wandered around, tugging at your thoughts. He watched you closely, his eyes bouncing from corner to corner as you moved. “I know that I can’t leave. And I know that I can’t leave you.” You broke the silence. “I don’t know what to do,” You whispered. Tom stood quietly, keeping his distance. “I had to tell you.” He said once again. 

“I wish you hadn’t.” You sat down, your back against a wall. “Tom,” He lifted his head. “Why?” You asked. It was a simple question that did not have a simple answer. “I was born this way.” He shrugged, pursing his lips. “And you believe that I can help you?” You rose a brow at him. “No, not exactly. I just—I need you in my life.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he spoke. “We’re not the same. I can’t aid you or turn the other cheek for you. I should be stopping you.”

“Then why aren’t you?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “I care for you too much.” You closed your eyes and dropped your head against the tile. “You’re no good for me Riddle.” 

“You’re too good for me Y/L/N.” 

“What do we do?” Your eyes landed on him. He took off his robe and his sweater vest. “What are you doing?” You leaned up as he walked over to you. He sat down in front of you like how he did in the chamber. He stretched out his hand, wand balanced on his palm. “Just take it, for now. I don’t know what this means.” His eyes were trained at the wood. You hated the battle going on in his mind. You did not know which side would win; the suspense was killing you. As bad as it sounded, you rather him just stick to his usual wants. You rather him just be evil than try not to be. 

That way, this would be easier. To defeat him before he could act on his thoughts and plans. It would be easier if he did not love you like you loved him. God, really? Love? You never liked the concept of how people will risk so much for someone when they could easily lose the feelings that they had for each other. You felt that it would not be worth it to give up everything for someone else. Love is not infinite, nor was it everlasting. Who’s to say that Tom will still love you tomorrow. Who’s to say that he will not hurt you, turn on you?

He was currently unpredictable. Unsure. He was being tethered by his own mind. Who’s to say that it won’t kill you. You knew what he was capable of now. You laced your fingers with his, causing him to drop his wand. “Wipe my memory.” You demanded. “No,” He almost said instantly. “I can’t do this alone.” He said for the nth time today. 

You grabbed each side of his face. “Tom, love is not the answer.” You tried reasoning with him. “Y/N, I don’t know what love is.” His hands rested on top of yours. “But I know that I feel something for you. And that it isn’t something that I can disregard or destroy. It almost physically hurts when I’m not with you. I need you. I really need you.” His thumbs caressed the back of hands. “I need you.” He took your hand from his face and kissed the inside of palm, trailing down to your wrist. He leaned in and undid your robe, the Slytherin seal catching his attention. He moved back, running his hands over his face. 

“I can’t do this.” He picked up his robe and clasped it back on. He got up to his feet and trodden away. You sat there, dumbfounded at the sudden change in him. But it was expected as always. He was always hot and then cold. You stood and put back on your robe, waiting for him to leave. He stopped at the door, a sigh falling from his lips. He faced you, but his head hung low. Tom took long strides towards you and crashed into you, your lips touching immediately. 

He was warm, his love was burning his icy façade until it was slick. You were pushed until your back met the tile wall. You took off your robe and allowed it to fall beside you. His came off in an instance. He tapped at your thigh, signaling for you to jump; which you did. He caught you, his fingers digging into your stockings. You tried reaching for his erection, but he moved your hand away. “No time,” He was able to pant out while you grinded on him. His lips were on yours again when he unbuckled his pants and pulled his length out. He got a rubber out from his pocket and glided it on himself. “You carry those ‘round often?” 

“Shut up.” He pushed your underwear to the side and lined himself up. You both moaned into the kiss when he slid into you.

He rocked into you slowly, pulling back to watch your face contort in pleasure. He tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “You are so beautiful,” He whispered, his brows furrowing in pleasure. He picked up the pace, you covered your mouth to keep the moans from reaching the ears of passerby. You could hear the sounds of your juices squelching when he entered you repeatedly. Your eyes rolled back as he showed no mercy with your body. His face was buried in the crook of your neck, whispering strings of curse words and a few sweet nothings. His hand reached between you two and rubbed at your clit. 

“Jesus, Tom-” You whimpered, clutching his forearm. Your hips bucked onto him when your body twitched. Your walls squeezed and throbbed around him, causing him to groan. “I love you, I love you so much.” He kissed again. And your orgasm busted at the seams. You were not sure if it was his words or how your heart skipped a beat when he said it. You wrapped your arms around him and cried into his shoulder, his pace relentless. You kissed his neck, feeling his pulse under your lips. He was nervous or happy, afraid or excited. You could not pin the emotion.

“I love you too.” You whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe. His grip on your thigh only got tighter when he met his release. 

“I love you too, Riddle.” Your eyes watered, you never wanted him to be the bad guy. You wanted to grimace at yourself for believing that you and Tom would live in this fantasy. And especially with this knowledge, you would be out of your mind to still think that you could actually have a future with Tom Marvolo Riddle. But maybe you were crazy, absolutely insane. The way he looked at you made you insane.

His fingers moved under your chin and lifted your head, leaning in for a kiss. Your hands tangled in his slightly damp hair. His lips molded perfectly with his, you could do this for the rest of your life if you could. He drew back and pressed his forehead against yours, still relishing in the pleasure you both received. You did not know whether you would confront the three words you exchanged twice. You smooth out his clothes, he let out a small chuckle. He mentioned the change constantly and you were finally seeing it. 

You could see the happiness in his eyes, rather than the unreadable ones, the cruel ones, the mocking ones. The crinkles by his eyes showed when he grinned. Instead of the fake ones he would give others. Or the evil smirks he displays when he watches someone’s downfall. “You really think that I could change you?” Your eyes were hopeful. His face fell, he parted his lips. “I-I don’t know Y/N.” He looked past you. 

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Well, Tom…” You started, staring right into his eyes. “I’m going to stay with you, regardless if you’ll start to hate me.” A smile tugged at his lips. “I could never hate you,” He pecked your cheek. “We’ll see in like three years.” You rolled your eyes. “We better get out of this bathroom before someone comes in.” He laughed. “It’s locked.” You frowned. “Oh Y/N, you are such a muggle.” He laughed once more.


	3. Malicious Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

School went on. Your life went on. But he was still in it. And it was like you had forgotten about his malicious motives or that it all stopped. Everything was normal, he was normal. He was also different. You thought it meant something. That everything had changed completely. A part of you knew that was not true and you were now gazing into the wicked every night. You and Tom left Hogwarts and moved in together. You stayed in the wizarding world, working at the Leaky Cauldron. 

You had ambitions to begin working in the Ministry in a few more years. But before that, you wanted to live a more humble and simple life. Tom worked on the other side, Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. You never understood why he would want to work somewhere like that. You forced yourself to believe his intentions were innocent. The day was faded away and nightfall took over. You tidied up your little cottage and started supper, Tom would be home in less than an hour’s time. You had been fighting the urge to go into his study in the cellar. 

He would stay in there all night or would wait until he thought you were asleep to slip out of bed and sneak down there. You got a glimpse of it one time from entering one night, but he hastily kicked you out. There were artifacts that seemed to have come straight from the store. He made an excuse and said that he was curating them. Tom lied with that sweet grin of his, but you saw through it.

He even looked unusual. His skin grew paler, cold. And you swore that his eye color was altering. Specks of red and gold tainted his dark brown ones. You did not know what to do about it. He always reassured you that he was not ill. His smile was the only thing that remained the same. You had not lost him, not completely. But it was coming, and you did not think there was anything in this world that could prepare you for such a thing.

Your eyes kept glancing at the cellar door, your bottom lip tugged between your teeth. He would not be home in this moment. He could not possibly be able to catch you down there. You sucked in a breath and removed your apron. You rushed down there, taking out your wand. He spelled the door so that no one, other than himself, could get in. You cleared your throat words under your breath and waved your wand around. The door pushed in slightly but did not unlock. You did it again and it creaked agape. It was not going to remain open for long. Tom was stronger than you, but not by that much. You turned on the lights and looked around. You could feel the strong magic emitting from the objects in this room. 

The room was very neat, Tom is just like that. That meant that you could not touch much or he would notice. You spotted a large book atop of his desk. You flicked your hand and the book rose in the air, swiftly travelling at you. Your lips parted, “Holy shit.” You whispered. It was a book of spells, dark spells. Plans and random dribbles took up the pages. You stopped breathing when you read an entry and your eyes landed on Myrtle’s name. He killed her. He really did kill her. 

The pages turned as you read them. It was not only Myrtle that met his wrath. There were familiar artifacts in this book that you had seen while at Hogwarts. The Slytherin locket, the Hufflepuff cup, Ravenclaw’s diadem…These same objects were encased behind the glass of the cabinet resting in the corner of the room. He wrote who he killed for them. And then you realized, he was making horcruxes. Your eyes burned from the gathering of tears, threatening to spill. You left them.

You felt like you could vomit. He never stopped his plans. He could never be saved. Tom Riddle was a murderer. You returned the book to its place and made your way to the door. You tried your wand and failed. “No,” You whispered. You tried and tried and tried. The door did not even budge. You were locked in here, acting as a sitting duck. You could not fathom the things he may do to you. Tom could not still love, not when he was like this. You knew that it was impossible to render his vileness

It was all a lie. And your biggest regret was that you blindly went along with it. You could have told Dumbledore about the chamber. Tom could have been detained and sent to Azkaban. These people would still have their lives. It was your fault. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard him calling your name. “Y/N! You left the food on the stove…” His voice got quieter when he figured it out. “Y/N,” He groaned. You could hear his heavy steps descending down the stairs. You stepped back when you sensed him at the door. You instinctively pulled out your wand and pointed it forward. He unlocked it swiftly, not being able to hide his rage and shock. 

There was also a glint in his eyes of repentance. You ignored it. You knew that he liked to manipulate others’ emotions. His display of sadness was a front. His true expression would consist of a malicious smile. His eyes fell to your wand and flickered back up to your face. You both stood there, unable to think of what to do in this moment. Tom looked even more abnormal, barely anything like the man you knew from school. Just a shell of him. “Why?” Was the first thing that left your mouth. His brows furrowed slightly, “Why what?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’re a killer!” You yelled at him. He flinched at those last, three words. “What did you see?” Tom gazed behind you, at the cabinet filled with fragments of his soul. You should’ve destroyed it before he came down here. “Enough.” You clenched your jaw. “What do you plan on doing then?” His stare was blank, as if he did not care. You stayed silent. “Y/N.” His tone sounded like a warning. You took wide strides, surprising him. You stopped when your chest nearly brushed his. You glimpsed into his eyes, those peculiar eyes. You bumped him with your shoulder and walked past him, hurrying up the stairs. “Wait!” He called after you. But you kept walking. A force pulled you back and held you in place. Tom circled around until he reached your front. “Let me go.” You demanded. 

“Don’t leave.” He frowned. You began to laugh, “I am not falling for your bullshit.” 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your appearance. I used to question it, but now I finally get it.” Tom looked down at his shoes as if it was in shame. “You are giving up your essence and taking others…” You trailed off, feeling sick. “So, it was you. The one who committed those murders I read in the papers.” Your tears resumed when your mind wandered to how much more people he could have hurt. “Tom,” You called out after a moment. 

He looked up at you, his eyes also red like yours. “Please-” You stopped yourself, afraid that your question would be true. “Did you…” You sucked in a sharp breath. “Did you murder children as well?” You were finally able to get it out. His lips parted and tears fell down his pale cheeks. “Oh,” You stared through him. He was now even more dehumanized—if that was possible. He slaughtered pureness. A being new to this world and its light was swiftly taken away, by this monster. And it was days ago where you were talking about plans on having a family.

“Let me go!” You yelled, thrashing in the invisible grip. “Tom please!” You begged. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He cried. You shook your head, “No, no. You don’t get to feel sorry! You don’t get to feel guilty…You’re deserve to rot, to die!” You screamed. You were both sobbing at this point. Your cries were louder than his. Your knees buckled, but the magic held you up. “Just kill me then.” You bowed your head. “You know I can’t do that.” He stepped closer to you. “You had no issue murdering the others. So, get it over with. Kill me.” You whispered the last sentence. 

“I can’t love a monster.” You added. You were released at once and dropped to the ground. Tom stood still as you scrambled to your feet. “Why don’t you just kill me?” You hit his chest. “Why?” You continued to bang on his chest. He did not budge and allowed you to continue. “Why did you let me fall in love with you? Why did you bring me into this?” 

He grabbed your wrists, “Because I love you, Y/N. I wanted you to stop this.” He answered. “Look how that went. You’ve made it my doing. I should’ve turned you in. I should’ve.” You rambled. “I can’t live without you. You make that innocent part of me grow-” “That went out the door when you committed your first murder.” You cut him off. “Myrtle, really? That poor girl now roams the halls of the school because of you!”

Tom let you go but pulled you in for a kiss. You kissed back, surprised at the warm his lips were compared to his cold hands. But it all came back, and you shoved him away. You slapped him across the face. He never returned his eyes forward. “How dare you?” You stared at him with wide eyes. “You still love me.” He announced. “I loathe you.” You squinted your eyes. “Love does not go away like that.” His eyes bore into yours. 

“It doesn’t matter.” You pressed your lips in a thin line. “You still love me. You just hate what I have done.” His eyes held hope. “They are unforgivable.” You gulped. “But you love me.” He was grasping onto that. “I don’t want you anymore.” You countered. His was in front of you again, towering over you. “Tom wait.” You tilted your head at him. “What are you going to do to me?” Your bottom lip quivered. You were afraid that he would make you forget, and your mind would become a prisoner to him. 

“Stay with me for the night, wait until I fall asleep. Just pretend for this night, only for this night. And then you can leave.” He pleaded. “And if I don’t?” You rose a brow. “You’ll be getting something out of this too.” He chewed on his lower lip. “Yeah, like what?” You were beyond angry and disgusted with this man. What could you get out of this? “I want you to have a good memory of us before you go. I want you to forget who I was, what I have done. I’m just Tom. The same one you fell in love with.” He explained. You processed his words. You were not ready to give him up, when you had to. But just one night could ease the agony ahead of you.

You stepped towards him and slid your shaky hands up his chest and stopped when they were around his neck. You leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, “Welcome home, my love.” You grinned softly. You could see relief in his eyes. His arms snaked around your waist, bringing you in even closer. He kissed you deeply and you allowed yourself to get lost in him. What felt like a lifetime, was truly a minute. 

You always wanted to savor these moments as if you were not going to see him the next morning. You pulled away, slowly going back on your heels. “You better go bathe…I can try to make something out of this mess.” You giggled genuinely. He smiled, “Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t hungry anyways.” He pecked your cheek as usual and disappeared into your bedroom.

You sighed and made your way to the kitchen. You waved your fingers around and the dishes began to clean itself. A single glass came from the cabinet and settled on the countertop before you. You went into the fridge and jug of water, pouring yourself a glass. The sound of the shower running reached your ears. 

You took a great gulp of the water and set it down, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. The wooden wand stayed on the floor as you passed it to get to your room. Your fingers unbuttoned your shirt and you shrugged it off of your shoulders. You unbuttoned your skirt and stepped out of it once it hit the floor. You put on one of your many nightgowns and got under the sheets. It was not long until Tom left the bathroom, only dressed in a towel around his waist.

You propped yourself up on your elbow and stared at him going around the room. You were especially captured by his structure, his tone body. “How was work?” He asked, making you look up at his face. He smirked at that. “Uh, good. Nothing out of the ordinary.” You cleared your throat. He nodded and slipped on a pair of boxers. He crawled into bed, facing you. He reached out and you scooted over into his arms. 

You laid your head on his chest and shut your eyes. You could not help the tears probing at your eyes. They slipped out of your closed eyes and dripped onto his collar. His arm held you close and the other began to caress your hair. “I love you,” He whispered. “I love you too.” You pressed a kiss to his neck, feeling the roughness of his stubble. You gave another to his jaw and leaned back to plant one of his lips. “More than you’ll ever know.” You laughed against his skin. 

His hand travelled up from your waist and cupped your cheek. “There is not anything that I wouldn’t do for you.” He said bluntly. “I know.” You nodded once and placed your hand over his. “And I will love for the rest of my existence. Even if I were to change.” Tom was referring to the future. Whatever it is that he would become, whatever sinister thing. That form of him would still want you. That was something that you could believe, but you did not think that was something you wanted. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, he sighed at the feeling. “I don’t want to fall asleep now—I can’t sleep.” He complained. You snickered, intertwining your legs with his. He crashed his lips on yours, kissing you feverishly. You made a sound of shock at his aggressiveness, but easily matched his pace. “Make love to me please,” You said between kisses. He stopped and gawked at you. “Are you, a-are you sure?” His Adam’s apple bobbed. “Yes, Tom.” 

You laid on your back and he leaned over you. “We don’t have to; you’re already doing too much.” He tried getting you to change your mind. But you shook your head. “For the last time.” You rubbed his arm. “Okay.” He nodded. You began to untie the strings of your gown and revealed yourself to him. It was like the first time all over again. “You are unworldly.” He gasped. Tom dipped down and kissed down your chest. “Tom,” You whimpered once his teeth grazed your skin. 

“I don’t know where to start.” He made his way to your breasts. He took one of your nipples into his mouth. You arched your back almost immediately, moaning quietly. “Take your time,” You encouraged him. Tom swirled his tongue over the sensitive bud and reached out to palm your left breast. His eyes were closed, lashes resting on his cheek. He was taking it all in for the last time. He pulled away and his eyes rose up to yours. The hand that was kneading your breast trailed down your stomach and slipped underneath your underwear.

You shuddered when his fingertips came in contact with your clit. He rubbed you slowly and went back to sucking on your chest. You sighed, relaxing into his touch. Your fingers twirled in his hair. Everything was slow, every minute felt like an entirety. It was relaxing, yet passionate. His fingers dipped into your sopping core. Tom growled at how wet you were and slid in his slender digits deeper. 

“Fuck,” You hissed as his fingers slowly pumped inside and out of you. “You okay?” Tom asked. You nodded without shame, confused by why he asked. He only moved quicker along with your climbing volume. His thumb started to rub on your clit rapidly. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear, which only egged you on further. “Cum for me darling, I know you’re close…You’re practically swallowing my fingers, Jesus.” He lowered himself. 

Your eyes followed his movements, he ended up nestled between your legs without stopping his assault on your cunt. He replaced the thumb on your clit with his tongue. You let out a silent moan, enjoying the wetness and warmness of his tongue. He flicked his muscle in ways that has your legs trembling. He thrusted his fingers into you roughly, gesturing to let go. He curled his fingers and slurped on your folds like it was his last meal. 

“Oh my God!” You screamed, grinding onto his face. “Tom!” You gasped, bucking up involuntarily. And your body became limp, with occasional twitches in your legs. You thought that he would have stopped, but he didn’t. He only retracted for you to recover. When he felt like you were ready, he pushed your legs back to where they were above your head. He dove in and attacked your sensitive core.

“No Tom, wait- don’t!” Your body tried pulling away, but he kept you in place. “Please, please, please!” You cried out, feeling another orgasm arriving swiftly. You let out a shriek and small dots suddenly invaded your vision. “Wow.” You whispered. He actually settled down and laid beside you. You stared at the ceiling, still in awe.

He held you close to him and observed you. His eyes trailed along your face, from your eyes to your lips. He studied you as if you were something foreign or fascinating. “Stop looking at me.” You smiled. “Can’t do that sweetheart, you’re a beauty.” He pecked your lips. You waited a few more minutes and toppled him. “Oh really?” He gazed at you with a brow raised at you. “Yes, really.” You smirked and inclined down, kissing him sloppily. You tasted yourself on his tongue, humming at the obscenity.

Your core brushed against his clothed crotch and shuddered slightly. “Are you sure you can handle me right now?” He grinned smugly. “Shall we do a test run then?” You chuckled and moved down his legs. You slowly tugged down his briefs, he raised his hips to aid you in this. His length stood up, jerking at the cold air. You ran your fingers down his thigh, making him shiver. “Don’t tease me,” He whined. 

“Patience,” You tutted, leaning on over him. You gave him a chaste kiss and bit your lip. You wrapped your hand around his cock and stroked him gently. You kissed along his jaw. He let out a groan and bucked into your hand. You leaned back, setting your head near his large appendix. Your breath fanned on him, “Jesus-" He was frustrated. “Okay, okay.” You rolled your eyes at his exasperation, but the corners of your lips turned up. You gathered spit in your mouth and allowed it to spill out of your mouth, and onto his length.

You lathered him up, earning moans from him. You lowered your mouth on him and dragged back up. “Shit, baby.” His eyebrows drew inward in pleasure. He could not help but grab a fistful of your hair and speed up your actions. You took whatever he gave you, relaxing your throat so you would not gag. Tom brought you far down to the point where his pubic hair tickled the tip of your nose. He pulled you off of him so that you could catch your breath. 

You stared up at him, he was just Tom. He was just Tom. You chanted in your head. “Is everything alright, my love?” He sat up immediately. You nodded and inhaled deeply. He brought you up and examined you, “Did I hurt you?” His eyes glanced you over frantically. “No—I just…This is really it.” You sighed. “Yeah.” He said quietly. “I think we got carried away. We shouldn’t have…” 

You scoffed, “We’re not done here.” 

“But-” You shut him up with your lips and he slowly laid back down, taking you with him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rolled over so that you were under him again. “I could never hate you and you could never hate me.” He whispered. You shot him a confused look, but it hit you seconds later. The time in the girl’s bathroom. Everything was different back then. More innocent, easier. He wiped away a lone tear with his thumb that you had not realized came out. Without a word, he slid into you gently, never breaking eye contact with. 

You both gasped at the feeling, never prepared for the pleasure to come. It was intense. Blissful. And especially wretched. He thrusted slowly, never gradually picking up the pace. You both basked in the moment of being one. He left love bites down you neck and chest, leaving more memories of him on you. He eventually rammed in and out of you quicker, grunting with every plunge. “You’re perfect, bloody perfect.” 

He buried his head in the crook of your neck and fucked you deeper and harder. Your nails dug into his back, but he did not flinch. If anything, it encouraged him to go faster. You got louder, even squeaking. You felt your face get hot in embarrassment. “You make the prettiest sounds.” He whispered, like he read your mind. “I miss you,” You cried. “I know, I know.” He cooed. You squeezed around him, telling him that you were close. 

His moans became airy and high-pitched. He pounded into you faster, twitching before he spilled inside of you. You peaked seconds later and trembled under him. You caught your breath; both of your pants filled the room. He got out of bed to get a wet towel and rushed back to clean you up. You slipped on your panties and he put back on his briefs.

You both got back under the sheets, a thin coat sweat lingered on your skin. He held you tight, resting his head on your chest. You caressed his hair, which got him to fall asleep sooner than he wanted to. “When you leave, go as far as you can.” He mumbled, his eyes fluttering. “I’ll probably find myself at the Ministry.” You snickered. “Go to America. Or somewhere else.” He demanded. “Why?” You questioned, halting your hands. “I don’t want you to be here when I…Just listen to me.” He pleaded. Seconds passed. “I’ll go where I like.” You snapped. He stayed silent. But you knew that he had fallen asleep. You could not help but dozed off as well. 

You woke up, the darkness was still lingering. It was still night. You moved out of Tom’s grasp and put on some clothes. You went to pack, only things you really needed. You rummaged through the drawers, careful not to wake him. You paused when you came upon his things. You took about two of his shirts and stuffed them in your suitcase. You walked around and took little things, your pedants, your rings. Christ, you and Tom did not even get to get married.

All of the dreams you had for the both of you no longer existed. You sniffled and locked your suitcase and slung your bag over your shoulder. You moved everything into the car and started it, letting it warm up in the bitter cold. You stepped back in to make sure you had everything. You nearly tripped over something—your wand. You picked it up and examined it. The things you could do. You knew that you could not succeed in prohibiting him with his actions. And you knew that killing him was something that you could not do.

You exhaled and went into the bedroom one last time. You checked to make sure that you weren’t missing anything important. You looked through the wardrobe, pushing hangers back and forth. “Y/N,” His voice startled you, making you flinch. You turned to face him reluctantly. “So, you’re leaving for good.” He announced, swallowing. Your feet were glued where you were. 

“I know what my future holds. And I want you to have no part in it. You need to live a better life, away from me. All I am and all I cause is carnage.” His blue eyes trailed your body, making your skin feel fiery. Silence grew between you; you could not think of anything to reply to his words. But neither of you could look away from each other. “I could hurt you.” He added. “You wouldn’t!” Words finally came from your mouth, but they were a little too enthusiastic for you.

“Then make understand how could love me if you are truly this, through and through?” You continued. “Why is it that out of everyone in your life, you ended up loving me? Something that you never thought possible… I know that you would never hurt me.” You moved away from the wardrobe and towards the bed, your feet at last caught up with your mind. “I would’ve be dead by now.” You crawled onto the bed, your lower legs sinking into the plush of the bed. Tom seemed to have cowered back slightly. 

“I am only afraid of the darkness in you. And right now, I don’t see it.” You grabbed his hand and intertwined your fingers with his. “You’re warm,” You stated. “You can leave now.” He took his hand out of yours. “I was getting to that.” You whispered. You leaned in for a last kiss, but he laid back down before you could reach him.

“I love you.” You pressed your lips in a thin line and got off of the bed. You walked out of the room and looked over your shoulder. He was still turned away from you. The night air was beginning to feel better than the growing ache in your chest. You got as far as the car before you were twisted backand his lips crashed onto yours. You could feel his tears mixing into your kiss, the saltness made this more bitter. Your hands tangled in his dark locks and he held your body as close as he could. 

He drew back; his eyes once again redden with tears. “Obli-” Your eyes widened. “No!” You practically tackled him, kissing him before he could finish the word. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” You shouted. “I was trying to fix this. Make sure that you never came back. And that you wouldn’t have to live with this!” He yelled back. You shook your head, “There is not a part of me that would want to forget this! I don’t care how much it hurts.”

“You’re so goddamn stubborn.” He huffed. “And you are an asshole for trying that.” You remarked. “Farwell, Tom Riddle.” You gave him a sad smile. You got into your car and drove off. Your eyes kept flickering from the road to the rear-view mirror. The man you love grew small and faded as you put more distancing between you. And, fuck, did it hurt.


	4. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the series!

You did not expect to be in battle in this moment. Just this morning you were on the phone with your daughter and you went off to the Ministry. Everyone had heard. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named orchestrated the killings of muggles, wizards—it terrified all of you. Especially since many assumed that this was over. With Harry Potter completely living up to his name—what his parents knew who he would be—this was a war that was not going to won over by Voldemort.

You had never witnessed him before and only heard of his appearance. Pale, eyes cold blue, hairless, missing nose…just slits left behind. And those were descriptions of the few that survived him. He was once a man, that much you knew. You were almost equally intrigued as you feared and despised him. What could he have done to become such a thing? “Y/N!” You were pulled out of your thoughts. You looked to you right and Remus Lupin shouted, stretching his hand out. In all of the destruction and bloodshed, Lupin was louder than it all.

You began to run, striking Death Eaters who tried going after you. You were covered in sweat, mud, and blood—but that was the last thing on your mind. You rushed over to wounded wizard and hauled them against you. “Thank you,” He grinned weakly, eyes shut. He tried alleviating some of his weight off of you. The Death Eaters had more ‘friends’ join them, giants, werewolves. You were very much outnumbered. 

But you could not allow everyone to die this way. “Lupin!” You called out, reaching him. “Take him with you, hurry!” You exclaimed. “What are you trying to do?” He eyed you oddly. “We don’t have time—I will catch up, I promise!” You tried persuading him. “Y/N…” He sighed. “Please, just go!” You yelled. He nodded and everyone was long gone before they could reach you. “Oh? Why did they leave so sudden? And leave you behind?” Bellatrix chuckled, circling you slowly. “Is this supposed to be some kind of distraction?”

Bellatrix reached out and played with a lock of your hair. You swatted her hand away, glaring at her. “Feisty,” She grinned maliciously. “Go get them.” She ordered. Black streaks went past you, but you quickly jinxed them. They all fell to the ground, unable to transport. “This is bullshit,” She sneered and held up her wand at you. You trained your hands at her and she was knocked off her feet. A Death Eater caught her before she could come in contact with the earth. “Who the hell does she think she is!” Her eyes were wide with rage. 

She tried going for you again, this time she succeeded. You flew back but did not have no one to catch you. You groaned and squeezed your eyes shut in pain. She ran up to you and grabbed you by your collar. The world around you became distorted. Oh fuck. In seconds, you both ended up in a dark space, a few candles levitated and danced around the large room. The floor was hard and cold. There were no windows and an unlit chandelier hung in the center of the room. And it evidently seemed to not have been used in a while because of the thick cobwebs that veiled it.

A few of the same Death Eaters showed up too. Your mind drifted to the fact that you were now in his lair. You knew that the longer you stayed, you were more likely to meet him. “This has been fun, but I have places to be.” You got up and dusted off your clothing. Bellatrix cackled, “You think that we’ll really let you go? We don’t let up that easy.” She sniggered. “Oh, well, you just happened to make it that easy.” You smirked and waved your wand, smirking at her.

Bellatrix reached for hers, but you had disappeared before she could strike you. Bellatrix groaned loudly at her defeat. “Calm down, sister. She cannot actually leave here,” A Death Eater put his hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her. Her face lit up. “You are absolutely correct. Find her!” The walls bounced her demand back and forth before it faded into nothing. 

You ended up in another dark room, this one had windows. The curtains were drawn yet strips of sunlight casted onto the ground. It was enough for you. You looked around, thinking of methods on leaving here. Using magic was not possible as you did not get far with it. You would have to get out of here yourself. You went over to a window and pushed the curtains open and your fingers went to pry at the latch. You saw water, a pool of some sort.

You felt a presence, not directly behind you. There was just someone else in the room. That did not stop you from figuring out how to open this window. “Who are you?” They inquired. You wanted to turn around, but the fear that resided inside of you told you not to. “I asked a question.” You could hear their movements as they got closer to you. You gulped. “W-who are you?” You stuttered.

You felt the air around you become icy. They were now behind you, “I think you know the answer.” His voice dripped of hostility and humor at once. You spun around and met the face of the devil. You shivered and moved back into the glass; eyes wide. He was just like how they described him, but more frightening. The deformed man with beautiful blue eyes stared back at you. And for a moment, a glint of shock was seen in those eyes of his. 

His cold hand grabbed you by the throat and he slid up you up the window. “I know you.” You croaked and clawed at his forearm. His wand came up as a warning, but that would not last long. Those eyes were so familiar. “What?” Voldemort gritted his teeth at you. “I know you.” You replied, your bottom lip quivering. You became so lightheaded and your throat ached—he was going to kill you. “Pl-please, don’t.” You wheezed. He lowered his head and released you’re you hit the tiled floor, coughing frantically, trying to suck up enough breath to reach steadiness. “I know of you too.” Voldemort turned his back to you. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? Or sicked your dogs on me?” You asked when you caught your breath. “Y/N. You’re Y/N.” His name coming out of your mouth startled you. “How do you know me?” You blinked, afraid to stand on your feet. 

“I thought I told to get away from here.” He said under his breath, but you picked up on it. Your eyes began to sting, “Tom?” You exhaled out, standing up. You approached him slowly but stopped when he spoke up. “I know I’m not what you remembered.” He chuckled bitterly. You circled him, studying him. “I didn’t think-” You stopped yourself. Everything about him had changed. But his eyes. They were the only things that kept you grounded. “I am still going to kill you though.” You were taken aback by his words. 

“What? You could not have thought that I would let you live.” He snickered, showing you his teeth. You were disgusted with him, with yourself. How you could feel any emotion for this villain. You almost felt sorry for him. “I’m not going to let you, or them, kill me.” You clenched your jaw. “And how would you ever escape us?” His voice was airy and a bit hoarse, nothing like how your Tom spoke. “You know that I will always find a way.” You stared blankly at him. You could pick up their voices approaching the door. 

They knocked and the handle twisted, “Master?” You waved your wand and the glass shattered. Tom just watched you, he didn’t even try to do anything about it. You leaped from the window and landed into a lake. You crashed into the water. You yelped in pain. But it was cut off when water filled your mouth. You almost allowed yourself to get lost in it. You swam up to the surface and inhaled deeply. When you open your eyes, you saw him. Tom was there, waiting for you. His face was blank. You heard that when he killed, he wore this wicked grin. But his face was blank. 

You waded in the water, unaware of what to do. Tom stepped back and gestured for you to get out. You pushed yourself up the ledge and shuddered at the chilly air. You got up to your feet and huffed out a large breath. “Now what?” You finally spoke. Tom stayed silent. His eyes dropped to the floor and his lips parted, “I don’t know.” He was started to favor his former self, despite his current façade. “It’s hard to look at you like this.” You sniffled. He brought out his wand, you finally realized that his wand was different. It was white and thinner, like it was made from yew. He enunciated an incantation and suddenly, he was Tom Riddle. 

You gasped. 

Everything came back, every night you shared with him. Every smile, every kiss. He was the same as you left him, just a bit older. His stubble was thicker, and his hair was shaggy and longer than he ever let it get. You impulsively lunged for him and hugged his waist tightly. Your tears stained his robe as you sobbed uncontrollably. “I shouldn’t have left,” You cried and retracted from him. You had to remind yourself that it was not actually him. “Why did you let me leave?” 

Tom faltered before answering, “I told you that I was not going to allow you to live on like this. Wanting to protect me while wanting to give me up.” He took a step forward. “I never stopped loving you Y/N.” His face was masked in genuine. “You don’t mean that. You’re just playing into my feelings. Voldemort’s heartless. He lacks compassion, you lack compassion.” You barked. “I still think of you—I don’t want to, but I still do.” He ignored your hostile response and still got closer to you. “I have risked all of this to visit you at times. And I can see that you’re happy without me, with your daughter and husband.” 

“I don’t have a…we seperated.” You lied and broke eye contact with him. Tom did not react.

“Transform back.” You demanded. He obliged and the look on his face was unprecedented. “I guess that you are right. Staying would have ruined me.” Your heart ached. A dull throb banged against your right temple. And your chest twisted in apprehension. “Are you going to let me go?” You whispered. The sun was beginning to set, and you had only realized that his devotees did not follow you out here.

He probably told them that he was going to ‘handle’ me. “Follow me.” He walked past you and headed into the garden maze. You scoffed. You imagined that their mansion would mirror its interior. The outside was gorgeous. You trailed behind him, nearly losing him in the trickiness of the green walls. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the center. 

“Don’t tell me that one of these bushes is a portal.” You joked.

He looked over his shoulder and blinked down at you. Tom averted his gaze forward and the corners of his lips turned upward. “No. This place is private. I didn’t want anyone interrupting.” He explained and took a seat at one of the wooden benches. “I should turn you in.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “You should.” He agreed. You sat down beside him. “I have to tell you something.” You admitted. Tom glanced over to you. He was glad that you were still…you. Still as beautiful too. It has been nearly two decades since you have seen him. You did not think you would meet again like this. You assumed—wanted to believe—that he was just a normal man, with a normal job and a normal family. 

“That daughter of mine,” You inhaled. “…she’s yours.” You clenched your jaw. “What?”

“Her name is Addilyn. She’s off in America, just graduated Ilvermorny actually.” You spoke further. “She has your eyes—but she favors me more so don’t get too excited.” You chuckled bitterly, but his orbs were full of grief. “I found out that I was pregnant after I left.” You explained. A single tear fell from his left eye. “Tom?” Your eyebrows drew in. “You must leave.” He stood to his feet. “Wait-”

“Leave.” He walked off without another word. You whispered a spell and your body no longer existed on his grounds. He turned back to see you gone. Voldemort sighed and rid his face of any emotion. 

He should have killed her. 

He should prepare, warn others. They would be coming for him soon. But he did not care right now. Bellatrix was the first to confront him. “So, how stunning was her death?” She asked with anticipation. 

“Absolutely marvelous.” 

It was not long before Death Eaters went to retrieve their master, for they were under attack. Voldemort looked up from his book when shouts reached his ears. The doors of the library practically flew off their hinges. “My Lord, we must leave at once!” They hollered. He gazed out of the window and saw groups of men and women marching towards the manor. He started laughing manically and clasped his hands together. His aficionados eyed at each other in confusion. She had done it. He got up from his chair and joined them at the door. 

She had let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at the beginning quarantine, bored out of my mind. I felt like the ending sucked, but I tried my best. I have so much more and better works I would love to share with you guys. Thank you!


End file.
